


What happens in Mt. Silver, stays in Mt. Silver

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Pokemon Fanfiction, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Red does is stand in the snow with short sleeves. What does he even think during the duration he waits for a challenger? And what happens if the challenger is none other than the peppy Lyra? And what if she not only wants to battle, but go on a date with him? ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in Mt. Silver, stays in Mt. Silver

**Author's Note:**

> This was co-written with Lei, a friend from FanFiction. (Whispers - I wrote a lot of it. She offered to let me take some credit, but at the time, I refused.) She gave me full permission to post this. This was from, like... Years ago. I was 15 or 16 when I helped write this.

Red looks up into the snowy sky. It was a blizzard on the coldest Wednesday and the champion had nothing else to do but ponder on top of the mountain while curse in mind. Boy was he lonely, freezing, and bored. And it didn't help that no trainer dared to challenge the red eyed teen, "…" He nearly sighed. He sat down and took out his poke gear, checking out some voicemails he had missed. Green tried to call him fifteen times today. Whatever he wanted to talk about, it must have be important. Red had to contemplate whether he should call him back or not. In the end, he decided not to.

"RED!" The Champion was jolted up. Was it a challenger? He quickly turned around. Nope, it was Green, sporting a thick black sweatshirt, "Dammit, Red, I've been trying to call you for three straight hours! Why the heck haven't you picked up? And why are you cooping yourself up in this desolate, frozen mountain?" The Viridian gym leader pouted. Red made an odd face, kind of what you would make if you smelled something horrible, "…" He fidgeted and looked sideways, "Speak! Are you catatonic? We've been friends for years and you've always been silent! What did your mom feed you? Rubber cement o's with epoxy milk?" Green grabbed him by the collar, "I'm worried about you. You're so mysterious." The gym leader lightened his grip, "By god, you need a speaking coach or something. Is that why you're so popular with the ladies?"

"…" He shrugged, then scratched his head, "…" He looked down, a bit defeated. It was a bit depressing that this guy was at the top of his prime and nobody dared to fight him, forcing him in an abyss of slag and boredom. Green gritted his teeth, "Damn you, you've always been this way. You know what…" He took out a poke ball, "You want to battle? It's been over two years since we've done it." The Champion looked at the Viridian eyed gym leader with a contorted face, "…"

"C'mon! It'll be like old times!"

"…" He was a bit flustered. Red remembered that it's been a while, but he couldn't pass up a challenge like this. He smiled, nodded and took out a pokeball, "Then battle we shall." Green grinned.

It didn't take long before Red won, "…" He gave a sly smirk, "…" Red chuffed patting his shoulder, "Crap! What a curb stomp!" Green was on his knees and elbows, sweating harshly, "You… Again… Sigh. But…" He stood up and looked at the champion eye to eye, "Did you at least have fun?"

"…" The red eyed teen shook his head. The gym leader's response wasn't very subtle either, "WHAT!" He stomped his foot, "I wasted half of my day to haul my butt up in this frozen pinnacle just to -" He placed his palm against his face, "You were kidding, were you?"

"…" Red nodded, smiling. Green pinched the bridge of his nose, "You don't talk but you always found ways to get on my nerves." The gym leader bit his lower lip, "W-well, I guess I better get going. I just wanted to check up on you. And… Uh… I'm not… Just take care of yourself-"

"I HAVE COME TO CHALLENGE YOU- GOD YOU'RE HANDSOME!" Green was interrupted by a girl with a big white paperboy hat having her hands up, looking at Red's direction, "Oh hi, Green! Yeah… Who's the hottie over there? And where is the champion?" She looked around, "Lyra, he IS the champion…" The green eyed teen smacked his face, "I'm leaving. Enjoy getting defeated…"

"I'm not gonna lose! I promise you!" She crossed her arms. The gym leader chuckles, "Yeah right."

"Then I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening." Lyra stroked her chin, "Alright, if I lose, I will give you anything you want."

"Oh really?" Green smiled. Red just continued to observe the scenery, "…"

"And if I DO defeat him…" She blushed, "Hottie champion, over there, has to take me on a date… And give me anything I want…" The sound of the words "Take me on a date" got Red and Green's attention. Red hastily took out a Pokemon with a dark appearance on his face, "…" Lyra smiles, "Yippee! I can't wait to do this! And if you want to watch, you can~" Lyra flirtatiously winked at him, "RED, YOU BETTER NOT LOSE! UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!" Green called out with a fearful expression, "Eh, I'm not gonna watch this bloodbath. Sorry, uh, I've got to go…" He rushed out of the mountain before Lyra could even open her mouth. The girl just smiled and turned to the Red eyed teenager, "You know, I've always had a thing for older guys~!" She winked before taking out a pokeball, "So, prepare for a night of fondue and romantic jazz, honey…"

"… … … … … …" Red nearly sighed.

PKMN Trainer Red would like to battle!

PKMN Trainer Red sent out Pikachu!

Go! Ty! (Typhlosion)

It started to hail!

What will Ty do?

Ty used Earthquake!

It's super effective!

Foe Pikachu fainted!

PKMN Trainer Red is about to send Blastoise. Will you switch your Pokemon?

Ty, switch out! Come back!

Go! Rai! (Raikou)

PKMN Trainer Red sent out Blastoise!

Hail continues to fall.

The foe's Blastoise is buffeted by the hail!

Rai is buffeted by the hail!

What will Rai do?

Rai used Thunder!

It's super effective!

Foe Blastoise fainted!

PKMN Trainer Red is about to send Charizard. Will you switch your Pokemon?

Rai, switch out! Come back!

Go! Ran! (Tyranitar)

PKMN Trainer Red sent out Charizard!

Ran's Sand Stream whipped up a sandstorm!

What will Ran do?

Ran used Stone Edge!

It's super effective!

Foe Charizard fainted!

PKMN Trainer Red is about to send Snorlax. Will you switch your Pokemon?

PKMN Trainer Red sent out Snorlax!

The sandstorm rages.

The foe's Snorlax is buffeted by the sandstorm!

What will Ran do?

Ran used Focus Blast!

A critical hit!

It's super effective!

Foe Snorlax fainted!

PKMN Trainer Red is about to send Venusaur. Will you switch your Pokemon?

PKMN Trainer Red sent out Venusaur!

The sandstorm rages.

The foe's Venusaur is buffeted by the sandstorm!

What will Ran do?

Ran used Blizzard!

It's super effective!

Foe Venusaur fainted!

PKMN Trainer Red is about to send Lapras. Will you switch your Pokemon?

PKMN Trainer Red sent out Lapras!

The sandstorm rages.

The foe's Lapras is buffeted by the sandstorm!

What will Ran do?

Ran used Focus Blast!

It's super effective!

Foe Lapras fainted!

Player defeated PKMN Trainer Red!

… … … … !

Lyra got P16800 for winning!

Red was in utter shock. Never in his lifetime has he lost. And never in his life has he witnessed a curb stomp battle inflicted upon himself, "… … …!" He clenched his fist. Now he has to take this girl on a date. Poor boy. Happy as ever, Lyra grinned, "Now, about that date…"

"…" Red sighed. He nodded in defeat, "…"

"Great!" The energetic girl made a cute coy pose. She turned a bit cherry; Hell, this would embarrass any fan girl as well. Fidgeting out of embarrassment she mutters, "W-well, meet me at the Goldenrod department store about eight tonight. Don't be late…" The girl bit her nail, "Or I'll challenge you again… Bye! Kiera! Come out!" She sent out her Lugia and flew away. Red's eyes followed her, "…" He blushed as he scratched the back of his head. What did he get himself into? Oh well, he digressed. He better spiffy up and look good. The champion's got a lady to greet.

* * *

Eight o'clock came faster than Lyra expected. She decided not to wear her signature hat and her outfit was changed into a white tank top, blue denim daisy dukes, and gladiator style high heels. This caught a lot of attention from the male crowd, "Hello, sweetie, got some time to spare?" Lyra grimaced, "I'm meeting somebody. Sorry, I'm taken. And the answer is no."

"Aww, but what if he doesn't come?"

"W-Well," Yeah, speaking of that, Red is nowhere to be found and it's already quarter to nine. Did he ditch her? "Uh, he's running late…"

"Then come with me, I'll make sure you'll be satisfied-"

"No means no!" She scowled, scaring the men, "Now you listen here-"

"…" Red's cold hands gripped the man's shoulder, "…"

"Y-you…"

"…" His red eyes intimidated the goons, "Uh, okay, buddy, we'll bug off." They backed up before running the other direction. Lyra was a bit flushed after that little incident. And it made her face even more crimson was when she noticed what he was wearing. Red sported a black jacket and black trouser to match. Along with black dress shoes and red dress shirt to match, he had his signature black belt fully accessorizing him. Gosh was he handsome, "You… You actually came here?"

"…" He nodded, with a cute smirk on his face. You could easily tell he was eating up the eye candy, "…" Lyra bit her lower lip, "Well, uh, where should we go first?" She blushed. Red looked at her before smiling and holding her hand. A squeak seemed to have escaped her mouth the instant he pulled her along. What a lucky girl.

The first destination was the Goldenrod underground. At first, she thought that he was going to get his Pokemon groomed, like that was a logical thing… Instead, she was treated to something else. Red snapped at the man behind the counter. The man nods as he took out a Polaroid camera, "Now move over there…" This resulted in Lyra blushing profusely, "Wa- Wait… What?" The man gave a thumbs up, "If you want to pose, go ahead…" Red looked down on Lyra, then lowered himself to hold her chin and kiss her on the cheek. CLICK! The girl didn't even have time to react, 'Did… Did he just kiss me?' She held her cheek. There wasn't a word in the color dictionary that can describe the shade of pink that ran across her face., "Here you go, sir." He was given the photo. The champion just smirked as he showed it to the flustered girl. Oh my, he did kiss her. And boy did her face turn red as an apple, "…"

"…" He smiled at her before holding her hand again, "Where are we going?"

"…" He smirked and winked. He dragged her along. It seems the next destination was the radio tower.

The couple arrived inside. Familiar faces greeted Lyra as they walked by the counters, "Why hello there Lyra, who's this handsome gentleman?" She her face was flushed cherry, "W-well, this is Red. He doesn't talk much…" Red waved and tilted his head. The lady behind the counter gave a shocked expression, "You don't mean the Kanto champion Red?"

"W-well, yeah, he is…" Lyra smiled, "We're friends…"

"That's nice, impressive. And, oh! Speaking of which, would you two like to play the lottery?" She turned on her computer screen. The champion looked at the girl, "…"

"… Well, I guess…" Lyra handed her Trainer ID card "Great! Okay…" The lady typed profusely, but stopped to give a sad sigh, "Sorry, you didn't win…" Looking down, the girl heaved a sad breath, "Okay…"

"…" Red clenched his fist as he whips out his Trainer ID, "…"

"Oh, okay… I'll check it…" Her hand blazes through the keyboard, "Okay… Enter this… ! Congratulations!" She faced Red, "You won!"

"Wow!" Lyra hugged Red before shyly letting go, "S-sorry…" The champion just grinned and patted her on the shoulder, "Okay, your prize options are…" She turned the screen towards him, "…" He scratched his chin, "…!" He pointed at a picture file, "Oh, I definitely expected that." Smiling, she turned around, fetching a bouquet of blue flowers wrapped in a gingham tissue and handed it to Red who handed it over to Lyra. And Lyra nearly cried out of embarrassment and joy, "Thank-Thank you…" Her hand grasped the flowers with a tight, shaky grip, 'He's so sweet!' But that wasn't the end of it. He snapped off a small white daisy and placed it on her ear, "…" A small chuff escaped his mouth. It was his way of telling her that she was beautiful. This made her cheeks burn as hot as coal, 'Holy crap, this is unbelievable!' She was about to explode, but was interrupted by Red tugging on her hand again, "…"

The last destination was an upscale restaurant not too far from Whitney's gym. It was so fancy, you can only come in if you have a reservation, "Ah, you must be master Red."

"…" He nodded, whilst holding Lyra's hand. She looked through the glass door, 'Crap… I'm not dressed well enough! Bu I digress…' She sighed as the two were sowed to their seats. She sat on the posh chair with a bit of a contorted look, "…Wow, you must be really rich to order a table in such a grand place like this. Thank you…" Red looked up at her and smiled, "…" It was his way saying "You're Welcome" without words (You don't say). "Here are your menus." A waitress handed them leather-bound menus that scared the girl a bit, 'Damn, I don't want to touch it! What if I destroy it? I'll have to pay every single coin out of my pocket!' She grimaced, "…?"

"Oh, it's nothing! It's just that everything's so fancy here… I'm a country bumpkin so I'm not used to this upper-class things." Lyra blushed furiously, "But I'll get used to it, haha~!" Ending on that note, she gave a thumbs up. Red just smirks, "…"

The date ended with Red and Lyra holding hands, walking to the central area, "Tonight's been the best night of my life…"

"…" The two looked at each other and couldn't help but blush, "I've never went out with a guy, you know. Every guy I liked never really bothered to even talk to me… W-well, knowing you…"

"…"

"… But… Still. Even though I just met you not too long ago… It felt like…" She fidgeted a bit, "It felt like I knew you before…"

"…" Red's smile was responded by Lyra smiling back, "W-well, I guess we better go-" But before the two could even say their goodbyes, fireworks began to explode in the sky, sending pretty flower shaped sparks to the sky. Lyra looked in awe, "This is amazing! Look, Red!" She pointed to the skies. The Champion grins, "…" But he stopped as he turned and hugged the girl, "H-huh?" She was incredibly confused but flustered. Red was hugging her. Why? She didn't know, but god she loved it, "R-Red…" Then a question came into her mind. Has he ever been on a date before? She had to ask, "Red… You… Have you ever been with a girl before?" The champion loosened his hug, looking at her, eye to eye, "…"

"Tell me, please…"

"…" He sighed and nodded, "…" The girl looked at him, "H-Had you ever kissed a girl?" He grinned and nodded. Lyra looked down before muttering, "Who?" Red looked at her. And before Lyra could even say another word, she was interrupted by him holding her chin. He lowered himself towards her ear, "…You…" He kissed her softly. Lyra was shocked. He hadn't said a word at all. Yet he managed to make one simple word mean a million. And his soft, cold lips, fresh from Mt. Silver, took her breath away. Is this what a kiss is really like? He pressed his mouth even deeper. This made her feel like she was nearing comatose and nirvana at the same time. This was heaven. He pulled away, "…" The champion smiled. Lyra couldn't help but hold her face, "Eeek!"

"… I take it you liked it?"

"…" Wow, he can actually talk in phrases? "Yeah…"

"Good…" He smirked, "And don't tell Green I lost…" Then crossed his arms, "Nor I talked… Or kissed anyone…" Red patted her on the shoulder, winks, then kissed her on the forehead, "Fight me more often…" He called out his Charizard, "Beat me again, and it'll be even better the next time… Until then…" He hopped on and waved, "…" The red dragon flew into the sky. And as his image grew less visible, Lyra fell onto her knees, "Lyra… You… Have… You have made a marvel out of yourself again…" She fidgeted the flower within her ear, "…Beat him next time, huh?" She grinned, "Well then, I'll visit him tomorrow. Then the day after that… Haha…" She chuckled to herself, "Best… Night… Ever…"

* * *

Lyra was in the skies, flying on Lugia when she realized, "Wait... If I didn't tell Green Red lost, doesn't that mean the bet..." She gasped, "Kiera! Forget about home, we're going to Pallet town!"


End file.
